Coming Home
by AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva
Summary: Eighteen months and 810 miles, and it all came down to one moment. RayNeela


_Notes: The first of my Ray/Neela claim for 50scenes over at Livejournal._

_Rating: FRT (Fan Rated suitable for Teens)_

_Spoilers: From 13.21, "I Don't", up through 14.1, "The War Comes Home"._

_Content Warning: None, for once. :P_

_Disclaimer: ER and its characters are the property of Michael Crichton, John Wells, Amblin Entertainment and Constant C Productions. No infringement intended, please don't sue, yadda yadda yadda._

* * *

**Coming Home**

**© 2008, By: Ash Carroll (a.k.a. ShadowDiva)**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're making our descent into Chicago..."

Ray tuned out the rest of the captain's speech and smiled softly as he looked down at the picture in his hand - the one he'd given his mother hell for pulling off his fridge when she'd packed up his things to leave Chicago eighteen months ago.

He hadn't wanted any reminders of her - of _them_ - and the future he believed had been crushed under that semi and taken from him with his legs. But then Abby called two days later -_Neela...rally in the park...trampled...crush injuries...internal bleeding...__**almost died**_ - and he'd wanted every reminder he could get.

The first letter had come ten weeks later, guilt-ridden and full of apologies; taking blame that she didn't deserve. The handwriting was less familiar than it should have been - hers, but not hers - and he realized that he'd been wrong; losing his _legs_ hadn't taken away that future, but losing _her_ would have.

It was the push he needed.

He found the words to reply - to tell her it wasn't her fault, he didn't blame her for it - and she wrote back. They'd remained in contact ever since, and eventually their letters had given way to phone calls, but there was still a distance between them. She'd asked about his recovery and mentioned coming to visit, but he'd downplayed his progress and put her off.

He hadn't been ready then; he'd promised himself that the next time she saw him, he'd be walking.

After her initial letter, he'd thrown himself into his recovery with renewed purpose. It had taken him the last twelve months to learn how to walk on his new legs, he would always require the use of a cane, and he still had a long road ahead of him.

But he was _walking_, he was ready, and he was closing the distance.

He looked down at the picture again and traced a finger over her face, smiling as he remembered their last phone call.

_He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to figure out the best way to bring it up, but the silence that stretched between them was too much for her._

_"Ray? Are you still there?"_

_"Yeah. Sorry. I was trying to figure out the best way to tell you."_

_She tried to keep her tone light, but he could hear a note of apprehension when she spoke. "Tell me what?"_

_"I'm coming to Chicago." Silence. "Neela?"_

_"Yeah, I'm here. When?"_

_"Friday evening."_

_Her voice was thick. "That's great, Ray. Do you want me to...?"_

_She didn't finish the question, but she didn't have to; he knew what she was asking. "Yeah," he answered, allowing the smile on his face to filter into his voice, "that'd be great."_

_"Wait there, let me get something to write down your flight and the time." There was a brief pause on the line. "Okay, ready."_

_"Delta, Flight 952, connecting out of Atlanta. It's supposed to get into O'Hare around five."_

_"Got it."_

_"I'll see you Friday, then."_

_"Okay."_

The captain's voice cut across his thoughts, announcing that they'd landed. Tucking the picture back into his pocket, he waited for most of the passengers to deplane before getting out of his seat. A flight attendant handed him the coat and cane they'd stored in a closet for him as he pulled a duffle bag from under his seat and shouldered it - strap centered diagonally across his torso to better balance the weight, just like they'd showed him in his physical therapy sessions this week.

Navigating his way off the plane and up the jetway, he emerged into the terminal and stared up at the sign pointing toward the concourse where Neela would be waiting for him. He thought of their last words before they'd hung up the other night.

_She hesitated a beat. "Ray?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I can't wait to see you."_

The smile had been obvious in her voice, and he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he took a deep breath and headed toward the concourse.

_Me too, Roomie. Me too._

It was a long walk and his stumps were starting to pinch in the prosthetics, but he kept going. Nothing was going to spoil this. At a hundred feet, he was too far away to make out her face, but he'd spent years watching her when she wasn't looking - he'd know that silhouette anywhere.

He kept his eyes on her and kept moving, his stomach fluttering with nervous anticipation the closer he got. Eighteen months and 810 miles, and it all came down to one moment.

Shock registered on her face as he covered the last ten feet between them, completely forgetting about the way his stumps had pinched just minutes ago.

Neela brought a shaking hand to her mouth and her eyes welled as they met his. "God, Ray, you're -"

He smiled softly and held her gaze - holding his free hand out palm up as he lifted his shoulder in a half-shrug. "Surprise."

The tears she'd been keeping at bay spilled down her face and Neela stepped forward, sliding her arms around his waist as he curled his free arm around her back and fitted her body against his.

She tightened her hold for a moment and sniffled against his chest, then dropped one arm and leaned back to look up at him as fresh tears filled her eyes. "I can't believe you're here. God, I missed you."

He offered another soft smile and kept his arm around her as they started toward the elevators down to baggage claim. "I know. I missed you, too."

Sniffling again, Neela managed a watery smile and leaned her head lightly against Ray's shoulder as they walked. He grinned and pulled her a little closer, careful not to interfere with the movement of his legs. They still had a lot to work out between them, and there was a lot of talking they still had to do about the past and the future, but that would come later.

Right now, he just wanted to appreciate the present.


End file.
